White Tears of Snow
by SHaY-KuN
Summary: Still emotionally unstable, Tsuzuki must face the perils of the Seven Satans. And however alone he might feel, Hisoka is determined to protect his partner...


Title : White Tears of Snow Series: Yami no Matsuei Category: Angst/Horror (?) O.o And some mindless fluff for a lighter side! XD Rating: R (Later. Comes in Later. Eee.) Author: Sakuya Shayna E-mail: dr0pz_0f_d34th@hotmail.com Author's Note: Disclaimers: Yami no Matsuei is property of Yoko Matsushita, and I don't own any of the char's. Although I wish I did n.n0 Ah well. On with it!  
  
White Tears of Snow  
  
1; A Promise  
  
A crisp breeze was all that hinted towards the truth of the seasons within Meifu, at the Ju-Oh-Cho organisation building. It sifted the constantly in bloom sakura tree's, and sent several of them spiralling downwards from their positions in the elegant, and ancient trees'. Sprinkling the grass with a pink blanket of petals, ruffled and drawn up by the cool breeze into small whirlpools which danced and bent to the wind's own will.  
  
Standing amongst the multitude of sakura tree's rested a lone figure, shrouded in a bit of his own seeming darkness, sheltered from the endless expanse of blue sky and sunlight. Lifting his head to the wind, Asato Tsuzuki took in a breath of the crisp breeze, soft eyelashes fluttering closed as petals danced around him, keeping him in their brisk embrace, his coat waving in time to the music of their mystical steps. The slight disturbance from his thoughts brought him peace, however temporary it might have been. The darkness of his past had not yet fully left him, and once again he turned his violet orbs down to the scars at his right wrist, brow wrinkling only a fraction of an inch, but enough to show that the normally joyous, if not lazy shinigami was far from being alright.  
  
If he ever was to be alright again.  
  
"Well, there goes another afternoon, wasted on things that it shouldn't have been wasted on. I should learn to move on." he whispered to himself, voice echoed in his mind by the dry hum of petals. Even as he told himself that, he couldn't find it in his heart to do so. There was just so much he had to face, and he felt scared to face it again.  
  
"Oi, Tsuzuki."  
  
Jerking his head up, brown strands flopping into his one-of-a-kind violet eyes, he slowly smiled, seeing his teammate behind him, the familiar scowl on his pale, young face.  
  
"Ahh, Hisoka-" he started, but the younger shinigami cut him off.  
  
"You spend too much time alone these days. That's not like you." Kurosaki Hisoka averted his glowing green orbs, slender arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing his usual ensemble of tight fitting, worn looking blue jeans, a long sleeved orange shirt with red stripes on the sleeves and a small pocket on the right of his chest, as well as a blue jean jacket, slowlly tattering at the cuffs from the constant wear. Tsuzuki nodded in agreement, regarding his partner with a degree of curiosity and gratitude, for coming to see him. He knew that although Hisoka could hardly ever express his true feelings, this was his way of worrying over Tsuzuki, and he was grateful.  
  
"I suppose you're right. Gomen, Hisoka." the brunette offered gently.  
  
Hisoka turned his fiery emerald gaze to look at the elder shinigami, and shrugged. "Don't apologise to me, apologise to Tatsumi, and Watari. Their both worried about you, ever since." Hisoka trailed off, a dark blush staining his cheeks at his careless mistake. Tsuzuki faltered for a moment, then shook his head, smiling. The light that had so often illuminated his eyes before was relit, and he placed a hand gently on Hisoka's shoulder. Even if he wasn't an empath, he could tell Hisoka regretted his tactless remark, and was not offended or hurt. Infact, laughter almost bubbled in his chest, but he forced it down for Hisoka's sake, who was looking up at him in bewilderment.  
  
"What's so funny?" he grumbled, although the faint pink was still visible against his alabaster skin. It was clear he had sensed Tsuzuki's almost overwhelming amusement.  
  
"Nothing." he smiled warmly at the youth, and winked. "You're right, I should be more considerate of Tatsumi-san, Watari-san and Hisoka-san's thoughts, as they all worry about Tsuzuki-san seemingly needlessly." he nodded with determination, and raised his hand to take one the the many sakura petals from the swirling breeze. "Here." he held out his hand, cupped just enough so that the pale pink petal would not escape the warm confines of the gentle shinigami's hand.  
  
"'Eh?" Hisoka blinked, again confounded by his partners gestures.  
  
"Yakusoka da!" the brunette began. "Keep it as a memory of Tsuzukis' promise not to worry anyone anymore." finishing his sentence quickly, he took Hisokas' hand and placed the small petal within his soft palm, and gentle closed Hisokas' fingers around it, squeezing softly with his own.  
  
"Tsuzuki." the dark blonde started, but couldn't find any words to say what he wanted it. So, the younger shinigami merely nodded and kept the petal curled safely within his fist as Tsuzuki drew his hands away, still smiling. Hisoka could feel his partners anguish, but he saw as well that the brunette would be alright, one day. Vowing silently his own promise on the tiny petal, looked up at Tsuzuki, finding himself breathless for a spilt second as he found those intense violet orbs boring into his own emerald pools. The moment seemed to last an eternity, and neither being spoke, each cherishing the peaceful breach in his own way.  
  
Unfortunately, the moment ended all too soon as an urgent cry came from behind them. Both shinigami whirled in time to see Watari racing towards them.  
  
"Tsuzuki! Bon!"  
  
"Watari? What is it?" the eldest shinigami asked, his expression turning serious. Hisoka frowned, watching silently as the blonde scientist rushed towards them, 003 trailing quickly behind his master hooting a distraught noise.  
  
It was very rare that any of the Enma-Cho would see their colleague looking so distressed, and it was not taken lightly as he skidded to a stop, lengthy blonde strands trailing every which way in the breeze that had picked up considerably, earing the rightful title that could now be given to a minor wind. "Boss wants to see everyone. There's an emergency, but I don't know what yet. All I know is that it's got all of Ju-Oh-Cho in an uproar." he stated, adjusting the circular glasses that rested on his nose as 003 settled in a ruffled manner on his slender shoulder.  
  
"Then what are we standing around here for?!" Tsuzuki asked needlessly, as the trio started off at a run towards the building.  
  
Hisoka was the one to bring up the rear, and his youth-like features were a mix of confusion and worry. He could sense strong vibes of fear pouring from the building, and that definitely wasn't something to be taken lightly. Something that had the whole of Ju-Oh-Cho in an uproar.  
  
Was the world ending? Taking his momentary cynical thoughts as a sign he was stressing to hard on the matter, he let out a breath and followed Tsuzuki and Watari towards the doors. Watching the back of his partner, he squeezed his fist gently, the fist that held the sakura petal. Whatever this was, he and Tsuzuki would handle it, if they had the chance.  
  
Because together they could never fail. 


End file.
